narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fuguki Suikazan
was a high-ranking shinobi of Kirigakure and a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He was the superior of Kisame Hoshigaki. Background He assigned Kisame to the secret Intelligence Squad mainly to serve as a bodyguard, ordering him to protect his comrades. However, he stressed that the codes that were important to the village are worth far more than the lives of his comrades. With this set of priorities, Kisame resolved to massacre his own team-mates when they were in danger of falling into the hands of Ibiki Morino during a mission to protect such valuable information. Later, Fuguki was revealed to have been leaking information to enemies, and was killed by Kisame when he let his guard down during a meeting, with his corpse visibly impaled by sharp implements tied to chains. Kisame would then take Samehada for himself, becoming a member of the Seven Swordsmen, Yagura's direct subordinate and Madara Uchiha's accomplice. Appearance Fuguki Suikazan was a large shinobi with fish-like traits. He had small round eyes and like all the known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, sharp jagged teeth. He had long hair that reached into his back with some pinned up at the top. He also had six stripes on his face. Attire-wise he wore the standard striped jumpsuit of Kirigakure, a black outfit over it as well as a white cloak/robe over it and Samehada strapped over his shoulder via a large belt decorated by a tassel. He also wore the Kirigakure forehead protector and standard shinobi sandals, and as with all the swordsmen of the previous generation, he had bandages wrapped loosely around his neck. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Fuguki was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Fuguki's generation of swordsmen were noted to be the strongest in the village's history and just like those other members, he too was capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of his former colleague Zabuza Momochi's Hidden Mist Technique. Fuguki also demonstrated the ability to launch his hair in the form of various spiked needles. Kenjutsu With his great sword: Samehada, which was noted to be the most frightening of the seven blades, Fuguki could absorb chakra from his opponents. He must have had a large chakra reserve like Kisame Hoshigaki and Killer Bee to satisfy Samehada as well. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Fuguki, along with the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, were summoned by Pakura and Gari under Kabuto's Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique in order to overwhelm the Third Division forces.Naruto chapter 522, pages 15-17 After effortlessly surviving a significant onslaught of various techniques from his aggressors, due to the relative invulnerability granted by the technique that revived him, Fuguki is unable to obtain his former sword from a scroll held by Mangetsu Hōzuki because it was currently in the possession of another individual. However, undaunted by the revelation of this detrimental circumstance, Fuguki attacked regardless, employing a barrage of hair constructed needles to dispose of his adversaries instead.Naruto chapter 523, page 13 Trivia * literally means "puffer fish demon", and means "watermelon pile"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * Fuguki is the tallest and largest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. References